flirting
by seddie love239
Summary: Cinco veces que Spencer coquetea con Sam y una que no lo hace.


_**Cinco veces que Spencer intenta coquetear con Sam y una vez que no lo hace.**_

La primera vez que Spencer intento coquetear con Sam, en el sentido mas serio de la palabra, todos los chicos estaban en el sofá del departamento Shay intentando discutir sobre el argumento para el nuevo segmento para el programa. Ellos estaban intentando hacer una versión del "mago de oz" de una manera un poco mas jocosa. Carly tenia puesto su vestido y unos zapatos rojos, Gibby era la bruja buena y luego estaba Sam... y pensándolo realmente no debería de encontrar terriblemente adorable verla con un sombrero puntiagudo y el cabello alborotado interpretando a la bruja mala, pero el punto es que realmente lo hacia.

Y no pudo ayudarse a si mismo cuando se escabullo detrás de Sam y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que la chica saltara un poco.

-¿Que demonios?-pregunto la rubia refunfuñando- Juro que si no fueras tu te golperia.

Spencer sonrió.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo levantando ambas manos en señal de rendimiento- Pero en realidad te ves adorable.

Sam rodó los ojos y murmuro un "raro" al mismo tiempo que Carly lanzaba un grito indignado diciendo algo parecido a que ella era su hermana y debería de decirle eso a ella.

* * *

La segunda vez que Spencer intento coquetear con Sam, estaban mirando una película... bueno esencialmente Sam estaba mirando una película y Spencer simplemente decidió unirse.

Sam soltó una carcajada. Y Demonios, ¿Por que?

Ella era simplemente algo así como una tentación andante con su cabello rubio alborotado y brillantes ojos azules por lo que no era en realidad culpa de Spencer cuando el se acerco un poco mas a ella en el sillón (a pesar de que había mucho espacio para ambos de ellos) y tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo enrollo en su dedo.

Ella gimio.

-Pensé que habíamos hablado sobre el espacio personal- mustio ella apartando con un golpe suave su mano- ¿Que te sucede?

-Simplemente pensé que tu cabello se veía realmente rizado- dijo con un estremecimiento- y... rubio.

Sam se limito a rodar los ojos.

-Como sea, simplemente... mantén tus manos quietas ¿quieres? Estoy intentando ver la película.

Y si, sinceramente era un poco embarazoso. El hecho de que Sam lo hiciera sonar como si fuera un pervertido ¿Y si el en realidad lo era? Dios, el en realidad solo quería llamar su atención pero conseguir la atención de la rubia era tan difícil . En la siguiente hora se aseguro de mantener sus manos pegadas a sus rodillas.

* * *

La tercera vez que Spencer intento coquetear con Sam, es durante la programación de ICarly.

Sam esta sosteniendo la cámara, por que de alguna manera las chicas le permitieron a Freddie hacer un segmento en el programa y el realmente luce emocionado. Y el realmente quiere acercarse a la chica pero el sabe que de alguna manera va a terminar con "espacio personal, spencer". Entonces Spencer intenta hacer algo que realmente espera que resulte algo atractivo. El agarra un papel en el que ha estado trabajando durante semanas hace unos retoques y una vez que le gusta su apariencia se lo lanza a Sam en forma de una avión.

La chica lo mira confundida y el le hace señas de que lo abra. Ella lo cierra casi tan pronto como lo abre. Y el esta lamentando que de verdad haya sido una pésima idea.

Una vez que el programa termina, Sam se le acerca con el papel en mano y frunciendo las cejas.

-¿Que significa esto?

-Estoy intentando coquetear contigo.

Para su sorpresa, Sam simplemente le lanza una sonrisa y se da media vuelta con papel en mano.

Desafortunadamente el nunca se entera si a Sam le gusto el retrato que hizo de ella.

* * *

La cuarta vez que Spencer intenta coquetear con Sam, están en Canadá en esa estúpida fabrica de que Sam tanto adora. Y en realidad el no sabe si es la emoción del momento, o el ver que la chica esta tan contenta con todos esos paquetes que son ilegales en su país pero...

-Se que estas enamorada de mi.

-¿Que?

-¡Nada!- responde rápidamente y gira la cabeza maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

El definitivamente va a culpar a los ojos azules y también a los grasitos.

* * *

La quinta vez que Spencer intenta coquetear con Sam, están todos en licuados locos.

Sam se estaba quejando acerca de que el concierto de Cuddlefish va a ser pronto y acerca de como ella no tiene boletos, y de los exámenes de la siguiente semana, acerca de como los licuados sabían muy dulces y bueno ella en realidad había elegido ese día para quejarse de todo.

-Te voy a conseguir una entrada si sacas una A+- propone Spencer siquiera de antes pensarlo.

-Espera ¿Estas hablando enserio?-pregunta ella mirándolo con incredulidad- ¿Puedes conseguir una entrada?

-Si sacas una A+- repone el chico.

-Trato- dice Sam con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Acaso este es otro de tus intentos de "coqueteo" conmigo?- pregunta ella ironicamente.

-Bueno, no lo se ¿Esta funcionando?

Sam gira su cabeza y le da una pequeña sonrisa petulante, se para de la mesa y jala a Freddie del brazo mirándolo desafiante.

-Puedes ir preparando mi entrada.

Y si... Spencer no tiene idea de como va a conseguir una.

* * *

El único día en el que su mente no estaba viajando a Sam continuamente fue el único día que el no intentado coquetear con ella, el estaba realmente concentrado en esa escultura y realmente no estaba quedando bien. Simplemente todo iba mal, el cuerpo del chico era una masa deforme que no tenia ningún sentido. En realidad estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando Sam entraba en la habitación.

Y tampoco noto cuando se posiciono detrás de el.

El, sin embargo, si noto cuando Sam se puso de puntillas y coloco su barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Hey- saludo levemente ella.

-Sam, estoy intentando concentrarme- murmuro el agotado- No puedo lograr que esto tome forma.

Nota una mano tirando de el hacia abajo y esta a punto de quejarse pero en realidad no puede, y es por que Sam lo esta besando. Realmente lo esta besando. Y ahora realmente no le importa demasiado que su escultura sea un asco.

-Su brazo parece una patata.

-¿Que?

-Tu escultura, su brazo parece una patata.

Spencer niega con la cabeza y señala sus labios.

-Me refiero a esto... ¿Que? ¿Que fue eso?

Sam muerde su labio.

-Bueno, esa fui yo intentando coquetear contigo.


End file.
